Nutraceutical is a portmanteau of “nutritional” and “pharmaceutical” and refers to foods thought to have a beneficial effect on human health. It can also refer to individual chemicals which are present in common foods (and therefore may be delivered in a non-drug form). Many such nutraceuticals are phytonutrients.
Dr. Stephen DeFelice coined the term in 1989. The term has no regulatory definition, but it is commonly used in marketing. It is certainly not a new concept. Chinese medicine would be one example. Another would be Hippocrates who is quoted as saying, “Let your food be your medicine and let your medicine be your food.” Nutraceuticals are often used in nutrient premixes or nutrient systems in the food and pharmaceutical industries. Nutraceuticals are sometimes called functional foods.
In contrast, medications are often closely regulated by governmental agencies. Medications may be prescribed for any of a number of purposes, including minimizing or removing symptoms, treating or irradicating disease, preventing occurrences of disease outbreaks.
Both nutraceuticals and medications provide effective treatments for a variety of illnesses. It is often preferred that a nutraceutical, active substance or medication is applied at a certain time or with a certain time pattern and in a manner that keeps the concentration of nutraceutical, active substance or medication at a certain value to achieve a desired therapeutic result most efficiently. There are some drug delivery technologies that are only able to release the active pharmaceutical ingredient (API) over a long period of time. Additionally, APIs can be partially or totally inactivated following oral ingestion due to the highly acidic environment of the stomach or by the first pass effect of the liver.
In order to overcome such problems, drugs are either administered transdermally through the skin (e.g., with a patch), or subcutaneously with an IV needle or continuous drip, these later two methods being common parenteral methods for drug delivery. For a long-term treatment, the parenteral methods may be uncomfortable for the patient because of the repeated injury by needle injections and the limited liberty of action due to intravenous drip apparatus.
Transdermal therapeutic systems (TTS) or “patches” are a form of transdermal drug delivery that is applied on the surface of the skin. Transdermal systems have gained acceptance, as a drug delivery platform, because they are portable, comfortable, and suitable for patients with drug delivery in continuous dosages over a relatively long period of time without requiring active participation of the patient.
In the last decade, portable dispensing systems have been developed to provide a more flexible, precise and complex administration of drugs. Generally, the dispensing systems comprise a reservoir for a drug, a dispensing unit, and a patch (or a membrane that is permeable to the active substance, drug, or the like but relatively impermeable to a solvent in which the active substance is mixed in the reservoir). The reservoir through the dispensing unit is interconnected to the patch. The dispensing unit controls the releasing of the drug in the reservoir to the patch. The efficiency for patch transdermal drug delivery depends mainly on the diffusion rate of the effective substances through the skin. Maintenance of the concentration of the effective substances on the patch is essential to achieve the desirable diffusion rate. However, it has proven problematic to effectively control the concentration of substances on the patch in an effective manner. Further, it has proven difficult to provide an inexpensive portable device that allows a user or patient to easily refill the reservoir and to otherwise maintain the device.
In the field of drug delivery, it is recognized that supplying the drug in a correct temporal pattern is an important attribute of any drug delivery methodology. Controlled release drug delivery systems are intended to improve the response to a drug and/or lessen side effects of a drug. The recurring interest in chronopharmacology demonstrates the fact that biological rhythms are an important aspect of clinical pharmacology and should be taken into account when evaluating drug delivery systems (Hrushesky, W. J. Cont. Rel. 19:363 (1992), Lemmer, B., Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 6:19 (1991), Redfern, P., Ed., “Chronotherapeutics,” Pharmaceutical Press: London (2003), Youn, C. B. J., Cont. Rel. 98 (3) 337 (2004) and Youn, C. B. J., Ed., “Chronopharmaceutics,” John Wiley & Sons, New York (In preparation)).
The onset and symptoms of diseases such as asthma attacks, coronary infarction, angina pectoris, stroke and ventricular tachycardia are circadian phase dependent. In humans, variations during the 24 h day in pharmacokinetics (chrono-pharmacokinetics) have been shown for cardiovascular active drugs (propranolol, nifedipine, verapamil, enalapril, isosorbide 5-mononitrate and digoxin), anti-asthmatics (theophylline and terbutaline), anticancer drugs, psychotropics, analgesics, local anesthetics and antibiotics, to mention but a few. Even more drugs have been shown to display significant variations in their effects throughout the day (chronopharmacodynamics and chronotoxicology) even after chronic application or constant infusion (Ohdo, S. Drug Safety 26 (14) 999-1010 (2003)). Moreover, there is clear evidence that dose/concentration-response relationships can be significantly modified based on the time of day. Thus, circadian time has to be taken into account as an important variable influencing a drug's pharmacokinetics and its effects or side-effects (Bruguerolle, B., Clin. Pharmacokinet. August 35 (2) 83-94 (1998)).
Studies indicate that the onset of certain diseases show strong circadian temporal dependency. This has led to the need for timed patterning of drug delivery as opposed to constant drug release (Lemmer B., Ciba Found. Symp. 183:235-47; discussion 247-53 (1995).
The term “controlled release” refers generally to delivery mechanisms that make an active ingredient available to the biological system of a host in a manner that supplies the drug according to a desired temporal pattern. Controlled release drug delivery systems may be implemented using: a) instantaneous release systems; b) delayed release systems, and c) sustained release systems. In most cases, controlled release systems are designed to maintain a sustained plasma level of an active ingredient in a drug within a human or animal host over a period of time.
Instantaneous release refers to systems that make the active ingredient available immediately after administration to the biosystem of the host. Instantaneous release systems include continuous or pulsed intravenous infusion or injections. Such systems provide a great deal of control because administration can be both instantaneously started and stopped and the delivery rate can be controlled with great precision. However, the administration is undesirably invasive as they involve administration via a puncture needle or catheter.
Delayed release refers to systems in which the active ingredient made available to the host at some time after administration. Such systems include oral as well as injectable drugs in which the active ingredient is coated or en-capsulated with a substance that dissolves at a known rate so as to release the active ingredient after the delay. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to control the degradation of the coating or encapsulant after administration and the actual performance will vary from patient to patient.
Sustained Release generally refers to release of active ingredient such that the level of active ingredient available to the host is maintained at some level over a period of time. Like delayed release systems, sustained release systems are difficult to control and exhibit variability from patient to patient. Due to the adsorption through the gastrointestinal tract, drug concentrations rise quickly in the body when taking a pill, but the decrease is dependent on excretion and metabolism, which cannot be controlled. In addition, the adsorption through the gastrointestinal tract in many cases leads to considerable side effects (such as bleeding and ulcers), and can severely damage the liver.
Transdermal therapeutic systems (TTS) have been developed primarily for sustained release of drugs in situations where oral sustained release systems are inadequate. In some cases, drugs cannot be effectively administered orally because the active ingredients are destroyed or altered by the gastrointestinal system. In other cases the drug may be physically or chemically incompatible with the coatings and/or chelating agents used to implement sustained release. In other cases a transdermal delivery system may provide sustained release over a period of days or weeks whereas orally administered drugs may offer sustained performance over only a few hours.
In most cases transdermal delivery systems are passive, taking the form of a patch that is attached to the skin by an adhesive. The TTS includes a quantity of the active substance, along with a suitable carrier if need be, in a reservoir, matrix or in the adhesive itself. Once applied, the active ingredient diffuses through the skin at a rate determined by the concentration of the active substance and the diffusivity of the active substance. However, a variety of physical and chemical processes at the skin/patch boundary affect the delivery rate and may eventually inhibit drug delivery altogether.
The original performance target for controlled drug delivery is to achieve a zero-order release rate of the drug, so that a constant efficacious drug concentration is maintained in the blood plasma. However, more than two decades of research in chronobiology and chronopharmacology have demonstrated the importance of biological rhythms to the dosing of medications as well as determine the influence of a patient's circadian or other biological rhythms on drug efficacy and efficiency. This research reveals that certain disease symptoms follow a daily pattern, with peak symptoms at certain times of the day. It has been widely acknowledged that hormones, neurotransmitters and other intra-body compounds are released in different amounts at different times of the day pursuant to daily patterns.
The new approach stems from a growing body of research that demonstrates that certain diseases tend to get worse at certain times of the day. By synchronizing medications with a patient's body clock, many physicians believe that the drugs will work more effectively and with fewer side effects. In some cases, the improvements have been so pronounced that doctors have been able to reduce dosages. Circadian physiologic processes have been found to alter drug absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion. As a result, drug doses need to be adjusted to meet the differing needs of target organs or tissues at various times of the day (see, L. Lamberg, American Pharmacy, N831 (11): 20-23 (1991)).
The continued interest in chronopharmacology shows the ever-increasing need to develop technologies to control the temporal profile in drug delivery. Research findings suggest that the onset and severity of many diseases are cyclic in nature, or follow circadian patterns. Drug tolerance adds to the need for modulation of drug dosing profiles. Additionally, skin irritation and sensitization caused by medications may require intervals during which no drug is administered. Therefore, this improved form of drug delivery will be very important to people who need medicine easily, painlessly and automatically delivered to their bodies in timed increments (see Smolensk, M. H. & Lamberg, L. Body Clock Guide to Better Health: How to Use Your Body's Natural Clock to Fight Illness and Achieve Maximum Health, Henry Holt & Company, New York (2001) and Grimes, J. et al., Pharmacol Exp Ther 285 (2): 457-463 (1998)).
Active transdermal delivery systems have been developed to help regulate the delivery rate by providing mechanisms to improve drug delivery over time by “pumping” the active ingredient. One such system, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,635), describes a system for delivering a medicament and dispensing it to an organism for a relatively long period of time, for example at least a few days. The device can be adapted for positioning on the surface of the skin of a human or possibly an animal body in order to apply a medicament thereto from the outer side thereof. Conventional transdermal systems circumvent the disadvantages of the adsorption through the gastrointestinal tract, but they do not optimize or tailor the dosing regiment to offset peak symptoms. In addition the constant transdermal delivery of a drug can lead to severe side effects, including debilitating sleep disorders and ever increasing tolerance.
A simple type of pulsed transdermal chronotherapy is a biphasic profile, in which the drug concentration changes from a high to a low level (or vice versa) over time. Although the system can be physically applied or removed to alter the drug level, patient compliance With this procedure may be difficult, particularly during inconvenient hours. To generate a biphasic profile, the delivery system may utilize an external regulator, as described in Fallon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,456) which illustrates a device for drug administration through intact skin that provides an initial pulse in the flux of the drug through the skin followed by a substantially lower flux of drug through the skin. Additionally, Fallon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,875) later describe a device for the administration of a drug through an area of intact skin over a period of time in which the flux of the drug through the skin varies temporally in a controlled manner. The device is such that the skin flux of the drug varies in a controlled manner over the period of administration, typically from a high flux in the initial stage of administration to a lower flux in the later stage of administration.
Transdermal temporally controlled drug delivery systems, proposed by Giannos et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,853) coupled pH oscillators with membrane diffusion in order to generate a periodic release of a drug or active ingredient transdermally, without external power sources and/or electronic controllers. The intent was to address chronotherapy with a pulsatile transdermal system. The strategy was based on the observation that a drug may be rendered charged or uncharged relative to its pKa value. Since only the uncharged form of a drug can permeate across lipophilic membranes, including the skin, a periodic delivery profile may be obtained by oscillating the pH of the drug solution (see Giannos, S. A., “Pulsatile Delivery of Drugs and Topical Actives,” in “Skin Delivery Systems; Transdermal, Dermatologicals and Cosmetic Actives”, Edited by John. J. Wille, Jr.: Blackwell Publishing, Oxford UK (2006)).
Recently, an orally administered drug for arthritis treatment has suggested a chronotherapeutic approach using a delay release system. The delay is scheduled to release the active ingredient at the beginning of an interleukin 6 cascade that is believed to cause early morning stiffness in rheumatoid arthritis patients. By attempting to synchronize the drug delivery with a biological cycle it is believed that low doses may be used to achieve desired results. However, this system does not overcome the limitations of delayed release systems described above.
Although it is possible to meet the requirements of chronopharmacology and pulse a medication with pills, this requires an enormous amount of discipline by the patient to comply with the treatment regiment, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,379, which is incorporated herein by reference. As illustrated earlier, to achieve optimal results, many patients may need to wake up during the night to take their medication. Hence, what is needed is a non-invasive, reliable means of delivering drugs compounds in precisely timed and measured doses-without the inconvenience and hazard of injection, yet with improved performance as compared to orally delivered drugs.
Addressing patient compliance (taking the proper dosages at the prescribed times) is another critical problem facing caregivers and pharmaceutical firms alike. Studies show that only about half of patients take medications at the times and in the dosages directed by their physician. It is reported that each year, 125,000 deaths and up to 20% of all hospital and nursing home admissions result from patient noncompliance. It is estimated that non-compliance results in additional healthcare costs in excess of $100 billion per year in United States. These figures are even more pronounced for the elderly.
An individual's failure to comply with a dosing regimen, e.g. failure to take one or more doses of a drug or taking too many doses, will have an adverse impact upon the success of the regimen. Individuals may fail to comply with their drug-dosing regimen for a number of reasons. For example, drug-dosing regimens, such as every 4 hours, i.e., 8-12-4-8 involve a rigid dosing schedule that may be incompatible with an individual's personal schedule. Such a rigid dosing schedule when combined with normal human traits such as forgetfulness or denial of a medical condition, as well as a busy life, represent substantial obstacles to compliance with a drug dosing regimen. Accordingly, such rigid dosing regimens often result in the failure by an individual to take one or more doses at the prescribed time. This has an adverse impact on the levels of the therapeutic substance at the active site and consequently on the overall efficacy of the therapeutic substance.
Hence, a need exists for systems and methods that increase patient compliance for administration of a variety of nutraceuticals and/or active substance (including, e.g., drugs). Also, there remains a need for an improved patch-based (or membrane-based) delivery system for a nutraceutical and/or active substance that is able to administrate the delivery of a nutraceutical and/or active substance to a subject over a period of time in a controllable way. It is a preferable for such a system or device to administrate the delivery of the nutraceutical and/or or active substance in a pulsatile and scheduled manner, pursuant to a pre-programmed dosage delivery regimen, meaning dosage sizes and times can be automatically varied according to such pre-programming.
In addition to disease conditions, there are other conditions which also may benefit from a new controlled delivery methodology. For example, longevity is defined as long life or the length of a person's life (life expectancy). Reflections on longevity have usually gone beyond acknowledging the basic shortness of human life and have included thinking about methods to extend life.
Life extension refers to an increase in maximum or average lifespan, especially in humans, by slowing down or reversing the processes of aging. Average lifespan is determined by vulnerability to accidents and age-related afflictions such as cancer or cardiovascular disease. Good diet, exercise and avoidance of hazards such as smoking and excessive eating of sugar-containing foods can achieve extension of the average lifespan. Maximum lifespan is determined by the rate of aging for a species inherent in its genetic code. Currently, the only widely recognized method of extending maximum lifespan is by calorie restriction with adequate nutrient supplementation. Theoretically, extension of maximum lifespan can be achieved by reducing the rate of aging damage, by periodic replacement of damaged tissues, or by molecular repair or (rejuvenation) of deteriorated cells and tissues.
Similarly, obesity is a disease that affects nearly one-third of the adult American population (approximately 60 million). The number of overweight and obese Americans has continued to increase since 1960, a trend that is not slowing down. Today, 64.5 percent of adult Americans (about 127 million) are categorized as being overweight or obese. Each year, obesity causes at least 300,000 excess deaths in the U.S., and healthcare costs of American adults with obesity amount to approximately $100 billion.